In the prior art light sensors are typically directional and single channel. In a room they are typically positioned and focused towards a light source, such as a lighting device or a window, in order to detect the light from that light source. For example a light sensor positioned in a room and focuses towards a window will detect the sunlight entering the room through the window. In order to control the lighting devices in a room on the basis of the different light levels respectively light intensities caused by different light sources in the room, such as the light emitted from the lighting devices and sunlight entering the room through a window, a plurality of state of the art light sensors, as described above, are needed. Installing such a light management system is complex and time consuming, as the state of the art light sensors need to be focused towards the different light sources.
Using cameras instead of the state of the art light sensors is not an option due the high costs of cameras, the high bandwidth requirements for processing the data from a camera and privacy concerns of people using a room, which is equipped with a light management system comprising a camera as a detection means.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-channel light sensor that provides a broader field of view of light levels respectively light intensities in an entire room in a cost effective way. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light management system for controlling lighting devices in a room on the basis of the light intensities in the room, wherein the light management system may be easily installed.
These and other objects, which become apparent upon reading the following description, are solved by the subject-matter of the independent claims. The dependent claims refer to preferred embodiments of the invention.